VAMPIRE LOVE
by melissa fortanel
Summary: My life started bad and i have a feeling that the end isn't better! My vampire dad...hes dead.My human mom...she dead!CEBESTIAN!he killed my mother and i'm going to kill hem! i'm going to do whatever it takes!...even if it takes my own life!
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE LOVE

I was born on February thirteen ninety-nine eight it wasn't a good time for my mom she had just found out that the baby she carry wasn't from her price charming but the death it self! My dad had gone to her house were my grandma, grandpa,aunts,uncles,and mom lived. He ha gone there to speak to my grandparents about hem and my mom but he didn't know that they already knew hes secret! They pull my mom out of the house by telling her that there was a party(when I found out how they got her out I thought how stupid was she!?).

They lived in a small town that had all ready been hunted by vampires about ten thousand years ago or maybe less. So when my grandparents yell "Vampires! Vampires have returned!" every body got there guns,sticks other dangers stuff!

They killed hem then tolled my mom that he didn't love her! Then planed to tell my mom I was born dead! Yeah those are just the best grandparents! The only thing they didn't planed was that my vampire aunts were coming to my rescue! They got there the twelve took my mom to a cave in it was about a mile away from my mom parents.

I was born at 11:56 P.M!my mom later die by vampire name Cebastian! He killed my mom and I'm going to kill hem! What ever it takes...even my own life!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER:2

"A-ndie!Andie!Andie!Andie!Andie!"people everywhere cheer! It looked like she was one of the best players in my soon to be team. After almost been discover the leader of my coven(shes also my aunt) Chaineia decided to move from White Salmon Washington. To California some place call Azusa.

And thanks to my human mother I could stand outside in the warm sun without dieing! When my Chaineia found out the next day after we move she said she was going to make me go to school.

So at the age of 11 soon 12 in 2010 I started school as a six grader! Some how I learn to like school and with a few help of my vampire powers I made it to senior year in high school!

2015!My senior year! In about 5 months I'm going to be 18 and stop ageing.

"OMG!Soul! I just so your worst nightmare!!"Leasly is a tracker thats one of many, abilities that vampires get! Unlike her I'm just and a boring mover! Shes the Tracker! I'm the mover. That a big difference! Put when my mom died and my vampire aunt and every body a care about. She was there and now she a like a sister to me.

"um let me guess the vamp-van I get bad dreams of,she become real?!"if I had finish the sentence I...well me and Leasly would of died right on the spot!and sure that wouldn't be funny to us.

"no guess who I just saw walking out of the hallway?!" Leasly said with a big smiley on her face. When I we were on 7th grade (when I met her) she reminded me of Vanessa Hugends! The only thing different were her big blue eyes! In the middle of them it look like they had yellow!  
"um...don't tell me Keven is dancing in the school!"i said getting all worry. Keven is part of my coven he can make fireballs!

"um,"she said making a face "as much as I wanted to see that no Danny Del Dragon! Did you tell Calian that the bet was over!"i had made a bet with Calian I was suppose to make hem my boyfriend!

"um sure I-I did-didn't!"i forgot to tell her!! How could I forgot to tell her!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER:3

"do you think you can pull it off like another week?"Leasly ask.

Um no...why should i OK hes my crush but why should I! "um why should I?"

Leasly waited a while to answered "um..well Calian is not here today."that just great I forget something for the first time and my life get rued.

OK think...... "OK shes not here but no one well know I didn't flirt with hem!" I said with a big smile on my face and my hands above my head.

"no she will know cuz Meliana and Vivian are here and they're like her eyes, mouth, and her small brain." when Leasly made a jock she all ways cheer me up even if we were fighting some gray hands vampires! Which by the way are very dangers!

"OK then so i-..." someone cut me out. Ooh goddess please not today I can snick around if I have to but I don't want to see, or talk to Danny today please!

"hey Soul whats up?"Oh yeah thats my really nice goddess, Diana, like humans, vampires had there own gods and goddess they belive in. Each coven had a god/goddess they belive in, our coven, had Diana the goddess of hope, beauty and nature. There was all so a god/goddess for every vampire. Like Leasly's was Damon the god of war, loyalty,and honor. Mine was Arkness the goddess of war,friendship,respect,power, and love. Those type of goddess are call Mainies.

"hey Danny," I said with smirk. He smile at hes cocky smile. I looked at Leasly and she nodded. The meant I couldn't back out.

I took a deep,very deep breath, let out and said "so what do you want?" I said to Danny.

He looked at me surprise of the tun I was using with hem, I usually played nice girl with hem.

He shock hes head and smile. "whats wrong?...i know you well. C'mon whats wrong?"he did know me well.

"nothing I'm just" playing hard to get. "umm....I'm just not in the mode for jackass today." I said smiling I turned around. "come on Leasly lest go." I turned to my first period class living hem wit hes mouth open. After a moment I turned around turned around to see hem with hes mouth still open. I smile and I guess he was still looking at me cuz he smile back at me and said "see u later?" I never answered. Meanwhile I was at class I thinking why didn't I read hes mind ( very vampire has the power to do that) I'm so fucken stupid!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:four

The rest of the day was a pain in my ass trying to skip any hallways that Danny might be in. It wasn' t in till lunch that I saw hem looking at me meanwhile I was eating lunch with Leasly, and Andie (later in 7th grade I found out Andrea was a blue hand vampire.)

"ooh shite doesn't he think I can feel hem looking at!?"i said annoyed at Leasly because Andrea was busy talking to Rashel.

"relax it isn't that bad OK no just tak-"i didn't let her finish her sentence cuz I got up and walk to the the table behind me. Danny and hes gang where eating well except hem, he was looking at me with hes face that said "I'm shock!"  
"do you mind I like to eat with out been drool on." I meant it for hem but I was speaking to everybody.

He smile, got up took me from the arm and pull me a few feet away cafeteria. When he stopped we were behind the old gym. I pulled my arm from hes hand and check that he hadn't left bruises when I relies that there was non I looked back at hem.

"what that fuck are we doing here!"looking around there was nothing or no one. Only grass and more grass. He smile at me like if I had just said a funny joked. My eyes popped out thinking he was laughing at me!

I took a step towers hem and hit hem with my good arm in the shoulder. "was that for?" he said with hes arm comforting hopefully a bruise I had just left.

"why are you laughing at me! Plus before I say anything else I want answers why in the fucken world would you bring me here!" I said with my arms over my head.

He took a step towers me which only made me became alert of every move he was making and all so the step he took made me take a step back. Which made my back sit next to the old gyms wall.

" I wanted to talk to you." he said he the cocky smile I loved. He also took a step towers me which made my stomach touch hes that send chills to my hold body making me a little dizzy.

I could burly mange to say " well we could of talk in the cafeteria, there no resound for us to come here" I said with a smirk I all ways had when I talk with hem.

"well, yeah we could of done that but I wanted to talk to you in privet."he said bending hes head a little bit to the side and making puppy eyes( which I don't think he meant to).

"OK then talk we are out here in privet."i said raising my hands in the air and then letting them drop to my jeans making a "pass" sound.

"well,"he said unsure. I all so saw hes cheeks get red. "talk wouldn't be the right word."he finish looking to the side.

Wow the football player not been straight up on my face! What do I look like fortune cookie.

"so,"i started. I put both of my hands on hes cheeks and force hem to look at my eyes.  
"what would be the right word?"i finish with it a smile. He smile back and said "i can show you better then I can tell you."at these point my hands were on my sides.

Suddenly meanwhile Danny was coming closer to me to kiss me I felt the presents of an another vampire! But not just any vampire a gray hand vampire! Shite they can come when I'm with my whole coven or when I'm not about to kiss somebody!

I look to my right and took a little to fast step to human normal.  
"we-you better get going! I have to stay and do something please can you go?!" I said all most pleading! As I felt the gray hand vampire getting closer and closer to us!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER:FIVE

I don't know why I couldn't just say "go I can't do these!" he looked at me with hurt eyes. That went pass my shield and were able to touch my heart for a second.

I can't let a stupid football player do these to me! I can't let hem make me weak!

He took a step towers. He looked at my hand meanwhile I was thinking about what I was going to do to the gray hand vampire! He woke me up from my day dreaming with a touch on my hand from hes. As a normal reaction a pull my hand away. He looked at my face sharply and sad at the same time.

"if you are going to be like these why were you going to let me kiss you! You were just playing me? You said there's a stupid guy to fool around with lets play with hem!?" he snapped at me. Those words went straight to my soul and I knew I could do anything but would never be able to take them away from my soul. They were like a mark!

"no thats not it! Look if wanted to play with a guy I wouldn't pick my crush! I wouldn't pick the guy I thought looked like a god!,"i said. why was I making these so hard! Why couldn't I just say "yes I was playing with you" and let it go! Why was I hurting hem so much! I knew he would never be save with me! I knew he would hate me! I knew he would be scare of me if he knew that I was a monster!

"look,think whatever I just..."i kept going "i just want you to be save! Even if it's not with me! Even if I have to give up everything I love, for you!"i said in a whisper, I thought he wouldn't hear but I was wrong. He took my hand and started to came close to kiss me. I was happy I had forgotten all about the gray hand vampire!

I could feel hes lips, they were so close that...that, they were just right there I didn't need to move to be with them!

The chills hit me and I knew it was way pass saving hes life! Somehow I would have to save hem....that meant I had to fight the vampire, but thats not what I was worry about I was worry that I would have to show hem the real me the part of me that I had been ashram of sense I met hem.

I sense the vampire at corner of the wall that we were next to. I grabbed hes hip and push hem behind me. I hiss when I saw the right foot of the gray hand vampire! He became aware of me and got ready to fight. These wasn't going to be my day!


End file.
